GOA (Gate on array) is a technology integrating a gate-integrated driving circuit onto a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, which supplies a gate driving signal to a gate of each of thin film transistors in a pixel region. Therefore, comparing to conventional driving technology of liquid crystal display panels, GOA reduces bonding area and fan-out wiring space of the gate driving circuit, which not only saves materials and footprint of the driving circuit but also reduces fabricating steps and cost of products.
In a conventional gate integrated driving circuit, each stage of the input and output circuit usually includes a plurality of circuits having different functions, such as input circuits, output circuits, and driving circuits. At the same time, in order to reduce interference of noise on the driving circuit in a non-operation period, a reset circuit is usually provided to eliminate the noise. Therefore, in order to ensure stability of the driving circuit signal, each input and output circuit is usually provided with a reset circuit, thereby significantly increasing occupied area of the gate integrated driving circuit. In addition, structure and fabricating process of the gate integrated driving circuit become more complex, thereby further increasing cost of products.